A method for averting a manipulation on a CAN bus by a node connected to the bus with the aid of a CAN controller is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2015 219 996 A1. In this method, a secured transmission module of the first node monitors the bus and detects transmission processes of the CAN controller in a normal operation of the first node. The transmission module also detects a message inadmissibly transmitted on the bus in a manner that deviates from the normal operation and, if the transmission module detects the message, initiates countermeasures provided against the manipulation.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2009 026 995 A1 describes a method for operating a bus system, in particular, a CAN bus, to which multiple stations are connectable. A transmitted message includes an identifier, whereby a particular identifier may always only be used by a single station. Each of the stations compares the identifier of a transmitted message with the identifiers used by the station itself. An error message is generated in the event of coincidence.